Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 17th October 1994. Description SNOW WHITE & The SEVEN DWARFS - A Walt Disney Classic! - SPECIAL COLLECTORS EDITION + Extra Footage on the VIDEO: "The Making of SNOW WHITE!" Featurette (BOOKLET NOT INCLUDED). No film in history has captured the world's imagination like Walt Disney's first full-length animation feature. Regarded as a milestone in film making, generations have been enchanted by its delightful charm and breathtaking beauty. "Once Upon A Time"... so begins the fairy tale of Snow White, the beautiful princess whose life is threatened by the jealous Queen. Snow White finds safe haven with seven of the most lovable characters ever created: Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful and Dopey... until a mysterious old woman arrives with a poisoned apple, leading to the ultimate storybook ending. Live happily ever after with the bountiful humour, unforgettable music and pure joy of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs... the first and fairest of them all! Cast * Adriana Caselotti as Snow White: Snow White is a young princess. Her wicked stepmother has forced her to work as a scullery maid in the castle. Despite this, she retains a cheerful but naïve demeanor. * Lucille La Verne as Evil Queen Grimhilde / Witch: The Queen is the stepmother of Snow White. Once her magic mirror tells her that Snow White is fairer than she is, she immediately enlists Humbert the huntsman to kill her in the woods. After she discovers that Snow White did not die, she disguises herself as an old hag and uses a poisoned apple to remove Snow White from her path without killing her. * Harry Stockwell as The Prince. The prince first sees Snow White singing at her wishing well. He immediately falls in love with her and her voice. He later reappears to revive her. * Roy Atwell as Doc: The leader of the seven dwarfs, Doc wears glasses and often mixes up his words. He is self-appointed and funny. * Pinto Colvig as Grumpy and Sleepy in a dual role: Grumpy initially disapproves of Snow White's presence in the dwarfs' home, but later warns her of the threat posed by the Queen and rushes to her aid upon realizing that she is in danger, leading the charge himself. He has the biggest nose of the dwarfs and is frequently seen with one eye shut. Sleepy is always tired and appears laconic in most situations. Sterling Holloway, who would later voice many other characters for future Disney films was originally considered to voice Sleepy by Walt Disney. * Otis Harlan as Happy: Happy is the joyous dwarf and is usually portrayed laughing. * Scotty Mattraw as Bashful: Bashful is the shyest of the dwarfs, and is often embarrassed by the presence of any attention directed at him. * Billy Gilbert as Sneezy: Sneezy's name is earned by his extraordinarily powerful sneezes (caused by hay fever), which are seen blowing even the heaviest of objects across a room. * Eddie Collins as Dopey (vocal effects and live-action reference only): Dopey is the only dwarf who does not have a beard. He is clumsy and mute, with Happy explaining that he has simply "never tried" to speak. In the movie's trailer, Walt Disney describes Dopey as "nice, but sort of silly". Mel Blanc was considered to voice Dopey by Walt Disney. * Moroni Olsen as The Magic Mirror: The Slave of the Magic Mirror appears as a green mask in clouds of smoke. The Queen regularly asks him who is the fairest in the land. * Stuart Buchanan as Humbert the Huntsman: Despite his status as the Queen's assassin, the Huntsman cannot bear to kill Snow White, even when the Queen orders him to take the princess's heart. Credits Trailers and info Opening # Video Piracy Warning (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Video Cassette) # The Lion King (Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". # Disneyland Paris Late 1994 (UK) Closing # Disney Christmas children's trailer from 1994 with clips of "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas", "A Walt Disney Christmas", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs". # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey # The Muppets Collection with clips of "The Muppet Movie", "The Great Muppet Caper", "It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show)" and "Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video logo from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 17th October 1994